Love That Lasts
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: By popular demand, here is the TRUE ending to my Dare Ya series of Street Fighter lemons. Alex and Ibuki finally tries to make it official by making it a "permanent" relationship by... you'll find out. LOL Please do read and review.


Love That Lasts

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for sexual content and adult language

(This is the TRUE ending to my "Dare Ya" series of Street Fighter lemons. No need for a warning or disclaimer. Ya'll know the deal in both cases. Please do enjoy at your own risk. LOL)

First came the sexiest game of truth or dare in the world…

Then came the break-up that caused Ibuki to have a threesome breakdown…

And finally, forgiveness came towards Ibuki and Alex with every last ounce of their love they could possibly have…

…now, it was official. Alex and Ibuki were officially a couple. There was just one problem with it…

…Ibuki's ninja training. It literally tied her down to the point where she could barely find any free time to keep in contact with Alex. Every single passing day of her training left her anxiety dissatisfied and her crotch completely wet every single night. Something about Alex made her feel whole, despite her kunoichi background. She didn't just love him because of his body. She was happy that he admitted his love towards her and she didn't need to hear why. She never forgot about that game of truth or dare that applied their love in the first place. If only she could spend more time with him, now that they are a couple…

…oh, well. For now, Ibuki had to do what she could… and satisfy her need for him every night with her own horny fingers every night.

As for Alex, he never went back to New York after his steamy serving of forgiveness. He actually decided to stay with Ryu and Ken at the same place where the Street Fighter reunion took place: The Street Fighter Headquarters near downtown Kyoto. While Ryu and Ken were sparring with each other, Alex just sat at a nearby window, staring out towards the Glade, which he knew was at the dense forest below. This caught Ryu's attention after about five minutes during his practice with Ken as he stopped it momentarily before he spoke.

"Alex, are you okay?" Ryu started with concern. "You've been sitting there ever since you just got here."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ryu." Alex replied, still keeping his focus out of the window.

"It's about Ibuki, isn't it?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Apparently. Why don't you visit her?"

"She's busy with her ninja training. I know she's been tryin' to contact me, but she can't. It's pretty sad to me. I really do love her."

"But, you never told us why." Juri came in from the entrance with Sakura and Yun behind her. "Well… you never told _me_ why, at least."

"It should make sense. She's cute, smart, honest, strong, and not to mention sexy. I'm glad she understood why I had to break up with her."

"People simply thought you were crazy, huh?"

"Yeah… and I didn't want that to infect Ibuki. It was for her own safety."

"Yeah, and then she wanted to prove how pissed she was." Yun came in. Alex heard his voice and turned around fast to see the younger brother of Yang in the flesh. "Hey, Alex. Haven't seen me since the threesome you saw, huh?"

"Ibuki told me it was your idea, too. What the hell?"

"Hey, she agreed to it, dude. She said she wanted some kind of revenge lay and I proposed it, Dee Jay thought it was dumb, and Ibuki thought it was delicious. It all happened so fast and everything."

"Huh! No kiddin'."

"You're not mad, are you?"

"I wasn't mad then and I'm not now. I deserved it. You, Dee Jay, and Ibuki did one hell of a fuckin' good job with it."

"Thanks… I guess."

"I just heard about all this from Sarai earlier." Sakura came in. "Ibuki actually misses you."

"It's only been two weeks since we had our little… forgiveness fuck fest." Alex protested. "She misses me that quick?"

"That's what it seemed like to Sarai. She's been watching Ibuki every day since the ordeal and every night, she keeps hearing passionate sounds from her room."

"…whoa." Yun and Alex muttered with shock while Juri and Ken looked at the young fighter with just as much surprise.

"Yeah, you… obviously know what that means."

"Damn!" Alex exclaimed. "She did say that she's been coping with it by doing _that_, but I never thought she would go that far."

"And Don got so fed up with it that he decided to sleep with Sarai from now on."

"Aw, man… what the hell did I just do?"

"Dude, Ibuki needs to get back with ya… big time." Yun agreed.

"I know that, but how am I supposed to do that? Despite our forgiveness, her masters won't even let me come within twenty feet of her!"

"Oh, no…" Ryu gasped with worry.

"I've gotta figure something out. Sneaking back in there won't be so easy anymore."

"Well, I could tell Ibuki that you're still here." Sakura reassured with a smile. "She actually thought you might have moved back to New York by now."

"…oh. That's it, huh? Well, please do tell her for me, since her masters won't let me see her. Hopefully, she'll finally call me then and I'll see how that goes then."

"Okay. Keep your fingers crossed, then."

"Oh, I am…"

"And outta your pants, please."

"O-okay-sorry." Alex was caught pretty quickly when Sakura managed to see one of his hands sneak its way to the zipper on his pants.

Meanwhile, at the Glade of Ninjas…

Another day of hard training was done for Ibuki and she was just about to settle down for the evening. After she got comfortable in her pajamas, which consisted of a white tank top and matching shorts, she slowly sat down in her bed and took out a picture of her and Alex back when they first met during the first Street Fighter 3 tournament. It gave her a cute smile on her face as she stared at the picture for a while. She couldn't help but giggle at herself for not admitting her crush on him until just recently before her steamy game of truth or dare with the American fighter. She loved the man because of how sweet he was towards her after he admitted the truth behind the break-up… and because he was handsome, caring, gentle, and just extremely sexy. Having that thought in mind, she slowly placed the picture away back under her mattress before she slowly laid back and was just about to pull her shorts down for another night of satisfying her drooling pussy until…

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Three soft knocks came at her sliding door and she quickly got herself situated before she got up and opened the door to see…

"Sakura?" Ibuki started with a look of confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Ibuki." Sakura greeted. "Don't tell me you were about to do what I think you were gonna do."

"Uh… n-no. Of course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah-yeah. I'm… no."

"Well, you can stop it because Alex didn't go home!"

"What? He's still here in Japan?"

"Yeah. You never knew, huh?"

"Why didn't he call me?"

"He knew how busy you were and didn't want you to get into trouble. You know how your masters are when it comes to your cell phone."

"Don't remind me. Anyway, where is he, then?"

"He's staying at the Street Fighter Headquarters."

"That's where the reunion was… and that's where… Alex and I… had that game of Truth or Dare. Damn, that game was hot!"

"But, I know you love him for more than that."

"Sakura, you have no idea." Ibuki paused as she slowly dragged her newest friend inside the room and closed her door before locking it. "Alex means everything to me. He treats me like a real woman should be treated and kinda protects me in a way. I know he's a rough and badass thug somewhere, but that's exactly how I like him. Bad boys kinda turn me on."

"I noticed. Is that how you really feel about him?"

"Yeah! Did he tell you that he loves me the same way?"

"Yep! He admitted it with pride, too."

"Awww, I knew he loved me. I just wish all of this training didn't tie me down so much. I barely have a full day off from it now."

"What happened?"

"Well, apparently, Enjo and Sanjou found out about the whole ordeal with Alex, Yun, Dee Jay, and I and they were just pissed at everything that happened. So, as punishment, they forced me to literally quadruple my usual training schedule."

"Yikes."

"I know, right? It sucks! I wanna break outta here and see Alex again, but I'm scared of even trying to convince my masters to let me go."

"Can you pull any strings anywhere or something?"

"No. The punishment rulebook is airtight. I can't go anywhere."

"And yet, you can smoothly get away with playing with yourself every night."

"It gives me something to do, ya know."

"I understand."

"Could you please let Alex know that I still love him and I can't break out of my training?"

"Why don't you tell him yourself while your free for the night? Since you get away with your 'self-pleasuring' rituals so easily, why not call Alex now while you still can?"

"You know what? I think I will. Thanks, Sakura!"

Meanwhile, back at the Street Fighter HQ…

Alex just settled down in his bed across the room from Sean. He was laid on his back and just stared at nothing in particular on the ceiling. Sean watched him with concern on his face before he spoke.

"Still thinkin' about Ibuki, huh?" He started. Alex didn't make any eye contact, but he just simply sighed as a response. "Yeah, I understand. Even after all of that shit that went down all this time…"

"Hey!" Alex started as he turned his head towards the Brazilian fighter. "I deserved it for what I've done to Ibuki! I knew she would be upset over it, but I never thought she would do a threesome as a way of revenge! I guess she would rather send me a message than try to kill me."

"Ain't it the truth?"

"Humph! Ya got that right, man." Alex laid back down on his bed as he said this. Then, five seconds later…

"What the…?" Alex looked over at the nightstand where he heard his cell phone vibrating. He reached over to it and answered it. What he heard… made him smile.

"Hey, baby." Ibuki greeted from the other line as seductively as possible, making her adorable voice sound even cuter than it already was. "Ya miss me?"

"Heh, heh! Ya know I do, babe." Alex replied. It was now a split screen conversation. "Ya miss me?"

"Hell yeah. I finally gained some freedom to speak to you. How come you never left back to New York?"

"Ain't it obvious? I love you, Ibuki. We're a couple now, remember?"

"Yeah, but I can barely get the chance of seeing you again. My masters obviously heard about the whole fiasco and punished me to endless training. The only time I'm free is at night."

"Damn! They must've been pretty pissed, huh?"

"Tell me about it! Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you… um… do me one solid favor for me?"

"Yeah, baby. What is it?"

"Until I can see you again, I just wanna pleasure myself with you as much as I can… even if it has to be over the phone."

"So, what do you need me to-"

"Breathe into the phone for me."

"…what?"

"Shhhh! Don't talk, Alex. Just breathe… hard. It'll give me a fuckin' good time."

"Uh…"

"BREATHE, DAMN IT! MY PUSSY'S HUNGRY FOR YOU!"

"…" Alex kept his mouth open after that last exclamation nearly broke his ear. He looked over at Sean, who nodded in agreement.

"Man, just breathe into the damn phone." Sean ordered with half humor and half sarcasm.

Alex never said another word before he started breathe as hard as he could into the phone, making Ibuki moan with ecstasy on the other line.

"Ohhhh, yeah, Alex…" She groaned with passion as she slowly leaned back and slid her right hand into her shorts while she still held her cell phone in her other hand. "…keep breathing, baby. Ahhh! Haaa, yes! Yes! YES! Oooooooh, shhhit…" Her right hand started working its magic on Ibuki's wet pussy lips and she never stopped as her eyes were closed tight with tears of extreme passion leaking out of the corners of them.

Alex maintained himself on the other line as he continued to breathe into the phone with a bit of seduction in his voice at every exhale this time, making the young kunoichi rub herself even harder against her hard clit, making her smooth legs spread out a little wider for more. Pretty soon, she was starting to sweat with so much sensual heat and she never showed any signs of slowing down as she continued to pleasure herself at the sound of Alex's breathing.

"Alex… Alex, I… I'm… oh, geez!" She continued, making her bed squeak at every bounce she made in reflexive response to her constant rubbing. "I'm… getting soooooo cloooooo-ho-ho-hose! Don't stop, baby! Ooooh! Oooh, yeah… I'm almost there… keep breathing! Haaaaaaahh…"

In Alex and Sean's room, Sean was just watching this with a smile of humorous disbelief as he shook his head in the same manner for the next three minutes before Ryu came in the room to check on them. He was puzzled at what Alex was doing, but before he came up with the question…

"Ibuki asked Alex to just breathe into the phone." Sean replied in a bored tone. "No need to tell you why."

"I… um… I see." Ryu guessed with concern before he slowly walked backwards out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Back towards Ibuki and Alex…

"Alex! Alex! Ohhhhhh, fuck, Alex!" Ibuki's cries of ecstasy were getting louder and louder at every passing minute as she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm. "I'm getting there, baby! Ahhhhh… ohhhhh… Alex… I'm… I'm cumming! Ohhhhhh, yeeah! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ibuki finally came with a vengeance and she managed to find the strength to pull down her shorts before she started squirting her passion juice out like a water gun! Her screams never stopped as she continued to ride through her most intense orgasm yet and not once did she drop her cell phone.

Alex's handsome smile of satisfaction started to show on his face as he still continued to breathe, just to see how much longer Ibuki would last. Hearing her scream like this reminded him of the last time he made her explode, which was during that famous game of Truth or Dare. He just wished he could see it now. For now, though, hearing it was just as good.

Twenty minutes later…

"You alright?" Alex asked smoothly as he was laid back in his bed with one hand behind his head with a smug smile on his face. Ibuki just finished calming down from her most intense and longest orgasm she's ever had from masturbating since she was sixteen. "Looks like I didn't need my dick to make you explode like that again."

"Tee, hee…" Ibuki tiredly giggled as she just slipped her panties and shorts back on before she laid back on her bed with her soaked right hand hanging off the respective side of the bed to dry. "…my fingers did your job. It actually felt like it was really you fucking me with your fingers."

"Heh, heh… I'll bet it did. You sounded cute as hell."

"Thaaaank ya much."

"No prob. So, uh… can I come and see you sometime? I mean, I know I can't, but is there still some way he can without your masters knowing about it?"

"I don't know, but whatever you come up with, please do be careful. I don't wanna get you killed because of it."

"Don't worry. My love for you is just as strong as my body. I can take a few cuts, scrapes, and insults. Just hang in there, baby. I'll make sure the efforts are worth it when I do get there. I love you, Ibuki."

"I love you too, Alex. Good night."

"Good night." After that, Alex hung up the phone and kissed it before he gently laid it back down on the nightstand before he got comfortable and fell asleep, still keeping a hopeful smile on his face.

The next morning…

"Um… could you repeat that again please?" Yun asked with shock after Alex explained his plan to the other street fighters at the breakfast table. "It felt like I heard something crazy in my ear just now."

"Yeah, I'm serious." Alex confirmed. "I want Ibuki to be my wife."

"Awww, I think that's romantic." Elena cheered with a smile. "I always knew you loved her so much."

"How can you get to her?" Ryu asked with concern. "You already know how her masters feel about you seeing her."

"Yeah, I know, but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Well, I do wish you good luck, then. I'm sure they'll understand the proposal."

"They better… because it will happen… with or without their permission!"

Fifteen minutes later, after the relaxing car ride…

Alex just arrived at the bamboo forest where the Glade of Ninjas was hidden. Before he exited the car, he made sure he had everything ready: the engagement ring, a fresh new box of condoms, and even some lavender scented candles to help lighten the mood. When all of those supplies were packed, having the ring in his jean pocket, he grabbed the small duffle bag and headed for the Glade with a confident, but brave look on his face. As he walked through the dense forest, many thoughts went through his mind.

First, he remembered how he knew Ibuki would be attracted to him at every Street Fighter 3 tournament they've been in. Even though she never showed it to him, he just had the feeling every time she would talk to him. Her sentences were always short and nearly unrelated to what he started the conversation with. It made him chuckle every time she spoke that way.

Then, of course, he remembered the reunion that started it all. He was very fortunate to have nowhere to go that night and so didn't Ibuki. That game of Truth or Dare was epic to the both of them, but they never expected to truly fall in love with each other. They confessed their love and it came through without a second thought. Having that fact in mind made Alex chuckle when he was almost at the Glade.

"I still can't believe it's been that long since Ibuki had a crush on me. Somehow, I knew she did." He said to himself as he continued his way towards the hidden village. "It's no wonder she's been giving me the most support after I failed to kick Gill's ass during the Third Strike tournament. I guess some things can happen to those who deserve it from people you don't expect nowadays." Right at that last word, he finally made it to the Glade and was greeted by someone he expected to guard the entrance. "Hey, Raion. I come in peace now, so don't go all out on me."

"How can I be sure of that?" Raion asked with authority in his gruff voice. "You know you're not allowed in here, especially after what you did to Ibuki-chan."

"Look, I mean it this time. I know what I did before was wrong, but I'm a changed man now. I really do love her and I have a proposition that I think you and your two masters need to hear."

"Well, let's see if you get by on this. Follow me." Raion turned around and led the way towards the Masters' quarters with Alex close behind. On his way there, Alex looked over at Ibuki's room and smiled instantly. He was ready to make things perfect for her once he talked it all over with her masters. He had a good feeling about it and the smile never left his lips as a result.

Fifteen minutes later…

Ibuki just finished setting up her bed for the night and was about to settle in until she heard three knocks at her door for the second time. She casually walked over to her sliding doors and opened it to reveal…

"ALEX!" Ibuki cheered with all the happiness in her heart before she leaped towards him for a lovable embrace that made him cry with just as much joy as he returned the hug, being very careful not to accidently crush her with his huge muscular arms. Three minutes of the hug went by that quick and they slowly released from it before the happy kunoichi continued. "How did you get in without a scratch?"

"Eh, I simply convinced them that I came in peace and I love you so much."

"That's all it took, huh? How come they kept giving you such a hard time before?"

"You'll find that out later. Right now, though…" Alex gently picked up Ibuki before he started smothering her neck with sexy kisses, making her moan with appreciation. "…mmmm! I feel like giving you somethin' more than just a promise."

"Ooooh, I like the sound of that, baby. What did you have in mind?" Ibuki showed her most seductive smile she's ever shown to any man she's met since college and Alex was harder than solid rock at this point as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Oh, you know what I got, baby." It wasn't even after three seconds after that was said before Alex started it off with a passionate kiss on the mouth and Ibuki moaned at her loudest within his mouth as a response, letting her slender hands roam all over his hard muscles on his abs, pecs, and shoulders at an extremely slow pace. Alex's reflexive response to her touch was a dose of his own touches all over her smooth body, ending it right at her firm ass. Feeling this made Ibuki slowly stop the kiss after about ten minutes of it and just looked into his eyes with her strong, but slender arms wrapped around his neck. "What's wrong, Ibuki?"

"You want me this bad, don't you?" Ibuki dared to ask, slowly wrapping one leg around his waist. Alex nodded, not even noticing that leg. "Well, let's be sure you get just as satisfied as I would every night when I'm alone." And in no time, Ibuki slowly started to grind right on his crotch, groaning with lust as she felt his hard dick beneath his jeans. Alex moaned with just as much passion upon feeling this and he showed a sly smile when he felt that her panties were getting pretty wet through his jeans. Ibuki never seemed to notice it, however, because she was grinding even harder and faster with her head leaned back in ecstasy as she moaned louder and louder at each passing minute. Alex decided to help her out a little bit by using the grip on her ass to push her up to the point where she could have both of her smooth legs wrapped around his waist.

That was all Ibuki needed to get her speed running at an even faster pace and get her panties even more soaked. Alex chuckled at how cute she looked when it came to even trying to cum in her underwear. He couldn't wait to make her look even more adorable when it was finally time for him to give her all the love he's got. After about another ten minutes, Ibuki made one final push onto his crotch as hard as she could as she screamed out her orgasm to the ceiling with tears creeping out of her closed eyes, giving Alex a chance to calm her down with another passionate kiss on the mouth, letting his tongue slither down her throat in the process. This made the screaming kunoichi calm down pretty quickly as she slowly got back down on her feet and slowly ended the three minute kiss.

"Damn…" Ibuki muttered with humor and anger all at once, keeping her sexy smile in check. Alex chuckled.

"Heh, heh… what's the matter, babe?" Alex asked.

"I just bought these panties."

"Aww, ain't that a shame? It's not like you would need 'em anyway. I'm about ready for them to come off, so I can fuck ya 'til mornin'."

"Ooooooh, yeah. I'm so ready for that, baby."

"Yeah, I know you are, but uh… I see you're sweatin' a bit there. You really worked it, didn't ya, babe?"

"You felt good, baby! I couldn't help it! Looks like you enjoyed it, too. Damn, you look tasty in all that sweat… soooo tasty… mmm!" After that was said, Ibuki slowly leaned in towards Alex's hard pectorals and just licked them all over like candy, tasting every ounce of his sweet sweat. Feeling this made him moan as if he was completely helpless, but he still loved it. He slowly walked backwards towards the bed and sat down, holding the licking kunoichi close to him on the way. By the exact time he was seated, Ibuki slowly got in his lap with her smooth, creamy legs wrapped around his waist as she slowly started making her way down towards his rock hard abs, just making Alex smile. He couldn't help but chuckle in his head. He just loved how cute Ibuki looked and he never wanted her to stop.

To show that appreciation, he started an ass massage that was just mezmerizing to the young kunoichi, but her licking never stopped as she slowly pushed him down onto his back, so she could get more of his sweat. Fifteen more minutes of this went by and Alex's butt massage was triggering her to do the inevitable: lick him all over his pecs, abs, and neck while she slowly started grinding on his clothed crotch again, feeling how hard and long he's become since they started. This made her groan even louder between licks and Alex chuckled verbally this time. He just could not get enough of seeing how adorable Ibuki was.

Ten more minues passed by and the sensations on her moist crotch were getting the best of her as she quickly lifted her head and just focused on riding him after a good licking. Alex was a little disappointed and stopped the massage for a moment to see what would happen. Ibuki never stopped humping him, but she kept her sexy smile in check before she slowly leaned back down towards him and continued her seductive licks, but stayed on his neck and pecs this time, giving his hard nippled some circular tastes every few seconds. This made Alex moan as loud as he could before he heightened his booty massage, getting him bucking back at her in reflexive response.

This scene went on for the next thirty minutes, and at the very last of those minutes, Ibuki made one final push onto his crotch as she leaned back in pure ecstasy and screamed her orgasm out as she was completely wetting her panties as well as Alex's jeans. He shuttered out a moan with her, feeling how drenched they were both getting… and he hasn't even penetrated her yet! He stopped the massage just in time to have Ibuki fall on his left with extreme exhaustion after about a minute of the orgasmic explosion. When she was completely flat on her back and breathing as hard as dog after a jog, Alex found the strength to sit up and just admire her for a moment as he spoke.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed as he looked down at the tired Ibuki. "Did you get it all and then some?"

"He… hell yeah." Ibuki replied breathlessly before she finally gained the strength to get up and take a good look at her handiwork on his crotch. She giggled her cutest, making her boyfriend smile. "Tee, hee! It looked like you pissed on yourself, but I know it's all me."

"Heh, heh… yeah, ya got that right, babe. Now, you're making me a bit thirsty just by lookin' at ya. You got smothered in even more sweat after all that fuckin' shit."

"Wanna lick me up nice and clean, then?"

"You know I do!" It was now Alex's turn as he gently held Ibuki down on the bed by her arms, keeping her on her back, as he slowly leaned down towards her mouth and started a passionate kiss that Ibuki never wanted to end. He was smothering her and she returned it as her slender hands roamed all over his body. He stopped her after about five minutes into the kiss and slowly ended it by moving his busy mouth down towards her neck and she moaned in a voice that was just music to his ears as she held his head closer to her for more.

Ten minutes went by on her neck before he finally moved even further down to her juicy looking c-cup sized breasts and started on the left, engulfing it into his mouth and allowing his professional tongue to tickle her hard tit, making her moan even louder.

"Ooooooh, Alex!" Ibuki moaned as her body was slowly slithering against him in reflexive response to his horny tongue giving her all he's got for her. "Ahhhhh, haaaaa… yeah, baby… that feels soooooo good! MMMMMmmmm!"

And it sure did. Having this happen to her really started to prove that Alex really did care about her and he would sacrifice anything to be with her…even if he risked his life. She would do the same to him in return and, having that thought in mind, she decided to help him out a little bit. She used her right hand to gently give her boob on that respective side a good massage, making her sensations last much longer. Alex felt this and decided to move down a bit more towards her fit and slim stomach and just licked her all over, making Ibuki giggle a little as it tickled her. She then used her other hand to tease that same breast the American just finished with seconds ago and that made the entire moment just be the most sensational ever in her entire life.

As for Alex, he was really enjoying tasting his future wife. Just feeling her body move all over the place under him while doing this made his dick get even harder and longer, trying hard not to release inside his pants. He was getting this close to finally penetrating her, but luckily, his patience was stronger than his instincts. For now, he was just enjoying tasting Ibuki's smooth and sweet sweat.

After about a good fifteen minutes, Alex moved back up towards Ibuki's boobs and just nonchalantly licked his tongue all between them, where he tasted the most of her sweat, making her moan even louder as she pushed those breasts against his face in reflexive response, hearing a satisfied groan out of him as she did this. She even teased and pinched her own tits to give herself even more of that orgasmic euphoria that tingled her pussy so much. She was so ready for the main event any second as well, but just like Alex, her patience was pretty strong…

…but her anxiety was even stronger!

Ibuki showed that very well by just focusing her fingers solely on her extremely sensitive nipples and, in a matter of seconds, her alternative gasps, moans, and groans were getting louder and stronger by each passing second. Alex felt and heard this through her chest and he moaned with high anticipation before he used his free right hand to gently rub her drenched panties right at where her clit was and this made her desperate cries for more get at an even louder volume, to the point where she couldn't turn it up any higher, and her hips started bucking at him in response to the sexy touch.

Finally, after about twenty-five minutes, Ibuki screamed at the very top of her lungs as she felt her juices squiring all inside her panties while Alex's hand just stayed over it to add more to the simulation before he stopped his licking and watched as her tits started to squirt out decent amounts of her cream. This lasted for a whopping ten minutes before she finally calmed down and Alex volunteered to get the drenched underwear off of her as she laid there, trying to catch her breath. Alex held up the dripping wet black undies right next to his face with a smile that could melt all women who looked at it and Ibuki chuckled tiredly at it before she spoke.

"Well… there goes a good amount of money well spent on those." She quoted with humor. "But, fuck yeah, Alex… that shit was just… awesome!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, baby." Alex replied, still keeping that smile as he tossed the underwear away, right into the trash can by luck. "I guess you can just completely forget about 'em."

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm ready for round two now. I wanna feel that dick inside me, baby! NOW!"

"Easy, easy, Ibuki-baby. I'm just about ready to fuck ya good myself… and I came prepared." Alex reached his right hand off that same side of the bed and went into his duffle bag and pulled out his new box of condoms he just bought. "Ya ready?"

"Whenever you are."

Two minutes later…

Ibuki's naked body remained on her back on her bed before she was greeted by another kiss from Alex, slowly getting his condom on as he did so. After about five minutes into the kiss, the American grappler wasted no time in slowly sliding into Ibuki's wet pussy and she gasped at the feeling of how big and hard it's gotten since their act of forgiveness. Her desperate moans became music to Alex's ears as he continued to pump inside of Ibuki with nearly all of his strength, enjoying the tight squeezes he was getting from her pussy every five thrusts. After about five minutes, Ibuki finally opened her eyes and managed to maintain a sexy smile, despite how good she was feeling at that point. Alex took a good look at her face and he returned it, making the kunoichi slowly grab his neck and started bucking her hips back at him in reflexive response, making her moan even louder.

"Mmmm!" Alex started with astonishment. "How are you doin' that, baby?"

"What? Keeping this smile while I'm riding under you?" Ibuki guessed. Alex nodded, still maintaining his speed and matching Ibuki at the same time. "Tee, hee! Let's just say my ninja skills give me an advantage on AND off the battlefield."

"Enough said." After that was said, their respective humping got faster and faster at each passing second as they were both nearing their orgasms. Ibuki still managed to keep a good kung-fu grip on Alex's neck, but her desire for so much more caused her to push herself and Alex up until he was standing on his knees, giving him the chance to get a firm grip on her booty for more support. At this point, Ibuki's desperate cries mixed with multiple tones of groans and moans were at their loudest and her speed was nearly impossible to catch up to for Alex. He still managed to keep up with her as his humping got even faster and he found the energy to slowly lean his face in between her perky C-cup breasts and just allowed his tongue to aimlessly taste her, making her scream his name even louder.

Finally, the slowest thirty-five minutes went by before they finally came with a vengeance, having them both scream out their orgasmic screams to the ceiling with tears come out of their eyes as they made one final thrust onto each other and this lasted for a whopping ten minutes before they finally calmed down, having Alex drop to the floor like a ragdoll while Ibuki managed to plop down onto her bed just as aimlessly. They were both breathing heavily and that's all you could hear for the next five minutes before Ibuki finally spoke, keeping her eyes on the ceiling.

"Holy sh… shit." She started breathlessly, grabbing a nearby towel before she started wiping her excessive sweat from her face. "Where the… fuck did that come from?"

"Whew!" Alex replied as he slowly sat up, shaking the dizziness out of his head. "I don't know, but damn! That felt good! You did miss me after all."

"Of course! You mean everything to me, Alex. At this rate, I don't think anything can break us apart. I'm ready for another taste test now."

"YES!" Alex sprung up to his feet after that, making Ibuki giggle. "You wanna go first?"

"Didn't I go first last time?"

"Nope! As I recall, I went first. Remember? I actually imagined your mouth as a second pussy."

"TA-HA! Nice! I kinda had a feeling you did, judging by how well you were taking it. Let's make it last, too." Alex was about to get back on the bed, but Ibuki gently pushed him away with that same seductive smile that could send any man drooling. Alex took a good look at her before he got the hint and slowly laid back down on the wooden floor. As soon as he was completely flat, Ibuki slowly slid off the bed and crawled up to Alex's face and lowered herself down to meet for another sexy kiss that was just oh-so-tongue-lashing, making it last for about two minutes before she continued to crawl until her moist pussy was right above his face. A few seconds later, she then lowered herself down right into Alex's open mouth, making her moan with passion.

Alex was amazed by how well this was going so far. He was so proud of himself for what he's done to get to this point, but he was also a little sad because he remembered how bad he was back then… and that was also the biggest event in all this. He said he was a changed man and he's showing it very well right now. The next thing on his mind… was the 'big plan' he discussed with Ibuki's masters. They didn't allow him in to make peace once again for nothing. He was ready to ask the big question and hopefully, they'll be able to live the life they've always dreamed of. For now, though…

"Aaaaaah! Alex!" Ibuki started to scream as she was nearing another orgasm. "Keep… keep going… I'm almost there! Ooooh! Does that taste good, baby? Hmmm?"

"Mmmm-hmmm!" Alex replied, allowing his horny tongue to lick all over her inside. Ibuki managed to look down at him and just couldn't stop smiling. Her sixth sense gave her a revelation: They are _this _close to being 'permanently connected'… and that never left her mind as she continued to grind on the American's face with all her might, feeling her juices build up inside of her. Alex moaned at that feeling before he grabbed her soft booty to give himself more and this lasted for the next fifteen minutes.

After an additional five minutes, Ibuki's peak finally came and she held herself up by the palms of her hands on the wooden floor past Alex's shoulders while her hips started moving faster and faster out of desperation. Alex never released his grip on her ass as he tried out one last thing that was sure to give him a waterfall of watery pleasure. He gently pulled Ibuki back just a small bit before he just sucked as hard as he could right on her extremely sensitive clit, which made her freeze for about ten seconds before her hips slowly began to move again, but at breakneck speed as she screamed, moaned, groaned, and gasped alternatively with so much ecstasy, she started to feel lightheaded and didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Finally, a whopping ten minutes went by before she finally screamed at the very top of her lungs and was just shivering like a frightened little girl as her orgasm came with all its might! Alex somehow continued to suckle her to make this intense orgasmic explosion last for a little while longer. Three more minutes went by and Ibuki finally calmed down before she slowly started to fall, but Alex managed to catch her by her boobs in quick response before he carefully carried her up to until his face met hers. He saw that she had passed out and this got him a little worried as he slowly sat up. He said he came prepared and he really did. He pulled out a small cooler from his duffle bag and pulled out an ice cold bottle of water before he opened it and slowly slid it in Ibuki's mouth before he squeezed a little bit of it down her throat, which made her slowly wake up and grab the bottle with appreciation. After five gulps, she opened her eyes and smiled her famous cutie smile this time, making Alex chuckle.

"Damn, what a rush that was!" He commented. "Feel better now?"

"Yeah." Ibuki replied. "Thanks for the water. That was… just… totally awesome!"

"No problem, baby. Are you… always that sensitive down there?"

"Yeah. I can't help it, though."

"It's okay. I understand. Let me have some of that now. I'm startin' to feel a lil' dizzy."

"Here ya go, baby." Ibuki turned on her cute voice as she simply held the bottle over his mouth and just poured the remaining amount of water in Alex's open mouth. When it was all gone, she giggled as she tossed it to the side and got on her hands and knees on the floor like a cat. "I'm ready for you now. After drinking all that water, you better give me some creamy dessert that I'll enjoy forever."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." With that being said, Alex didn't waste a single second as he sat up, and then stood up before he headed for the bed and sat on the respective left edge. Ibuki turned on her adorable game face before she slowly crawled up to his ten inch dick before she gave it a soft grasp before unexpectedly jerked him off for a quick second, making him groan in response to the horny tug. After that, she slowly engulfed the long and thick shaft into her mouth until her bottom lip was an inch away from his balls.

Gaining this feeling made Alex roll his eyes back in pure bliss. He hasn't felt this in those lonely two weeks, which seemed long to him and Ibuki at the same time. He also had in mind that his plan was this close to being revealed. He was anxious, but he didn't wanna rush Ibuki through it. He became a patient man and he shall remain that way now and forever.

As for Ibuki, she was getting too deep in the moment and showed it very well by moving one free hand down to her wet pussy and started to stroke it very softly, so she could savor both events equally. Basically, when Alex starts to cum, so should she at the exact moment. Alex actually liked where this was going and he enjoyed watching his adorable future wife suckle him like he was a baby bottle. His handsome smile said it all and, sensing that same smile, Ibuki looked up at him with her bright brown eyes, making her look so cute it was ridiculous to anyone who hated it. He rewarded her with a gentle pat on her head.

"Goddamn." Alex commented. "You're just lookin' too fuckin' cute right now. You keep that up, baby and I'll be more than happy to give you anything you want after this is over."

Ibuki couldn't reply to this, but her deep moan spoke up for her, telling Alex that she agreed to that proposal and even allowed her tongue to tease him inside her mouth as an additional response. This made Alex groan out her name before he started humping inside her mouth in reflexive response while keeping his grip on her head for added support. This lasted for a good five minutes before Ibuki started rubbing herself at an even faster pace, matching Alex movement for movement. As this scene was going on, many thoughts went through their heads about each other.

_It's getting so close! _Alex's voice started in his head as he used both hands to assist Ibuki's suckling. _Pretty soon, my big plans gonna come into play and Ibuki will be so happy to hear it! Having her as my wife is gonna be the life I'll never, ever pass up to anyone else! Not even for a billion dollars! _

_Oooooooh, baby!_ Ibuki's adorable voice purred in her mind as her horny hand on her pussy increased in speed a little more as Alex was getting closer to exploding in her throat. _Damn, this is getting so delicious right now. Alex really does love me! And he's showing it very well here! I really do mean everything to him just he does towards me. I'll bet my ninja training won't even keep us apart at this rate. Yeah, baby. That's exactly how I want it. _

After those thoughts were finalized, it was almost about time to make it permanently official. Both Ibuki and Alex were _this _close to cumming at the exact same time and they never showed any signs of slowing down.

Then… after the slowest twenty minutes…

…it finally happens.

"AAAAAHHH! SHIT, IBUKIIIII!"

"MMMMMM-HMMMMMM!"

They both screamed, or moaned in Ibuki's case, at the exact same time they both came with every last ounce of their energy. Ibuki's orgasm came with much more force that she had to finally release herself from Alex's squirting cream gun to scream out her ecstasy to the ceiling once more with Alex not too far behind… with their eyes opened this time. This scene went on for the next twelve minutes before they finally calmed down. Ibuki didn't pass out this time as she was just panting as hard as a dog after a long jog on her hands and knees, having her signature ponytails droop to prove how tired she was. As for Alex, he just leaned back on the bed while he was breathing just as hard. They both still had satisfied smiles on their faces, despite how exhausted they were.

The next morning…

It was all quiet and peaceful as the sun just came up and started to shine its rays inside Ibuki's room. It managed to wake her up quietly as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around for Alex, but he was nowhere to be found. She slowly sat up with her covers against her naked body as she continued to look around for her lover. Right when she lost hope after three minutes, she looked over at her sliding doors and saw Alex just walking in with a tray of a healthy vegetable medley breakfast in two bowls and two cups of fresh green tea. He came in with that same handsome smile that always seemed to turn Ibuki on every time as he spoke.

"Mornin', Ibuki." He greeted. "I got us some breakfast for us. Sorry if I had you worried. You were just sleeping so peacefully, I just couldn't wake ya, babe."

"Awww, thank you, Alex." Ibuki replied with her signature cute smile. "Last night was just fantastic. I never knew you could handle me so well, even after our little forgiveness acts a couple of weeks back."

"Yeah, well… I learned to man up to a rough woman like you. You may be a ninja, but you've got serious potential when it comes to being a regular person. It kinda seemed like you were a nobody last night, too… but, eh… that doesn't matter to me. All that matters is you being right next to me or in my arms."

"I would say the same about you, Alex. By the way, can you tell me why my masters finally gave you this chance to see me after they've been blocking you for weeks?"

"Well, now that we're all calm, let's get down to that business." Alex paused for a moment as he took a seat next to Ibuki on the bed, enjoying his breakfast, while the young kunoichi enjoyed hers. "Ibuki, ever since you've been on my mind, I've actually been thinking about ya. I just haven't told anyone until that reunion. When I finally got to see ya, my heart literally stops with shock. I have never seen a woman as sexy and adorable as you are and, luckily, that's not the other thing that attracts me to ya. I care about you, I worry about you, and I really appreciated all the attention you've been giving me after I nearly had my ass handed over to Gill during the Third Strike tournament. You were the only person who tended to my wounds. At first, I didn't know why, but now I do. You really do love me for who I am on the inside and that's all I need to know from you."

Ibuki was just speechless by that beautiful statement Alex prophesized with every last dose of his honesty. She didn't know what to say as she continued to enjoy her breakfast with a smile. Alex nodded in agreement before he gently placed his unfinished bowl to the side for a second as he pulled out a small velvet blue box out of his duffle bag. This made Ibuki freeze in between chewing her food and stared at the same box with wide shocked brown eyes as the American continued.

"So, Ibuki, I ask ya… from the bottom of my heart… will you marry me?"

Once again, Ibuki was speechless. She definitely didn't know what to say now… well, except one thing…

"…yes, Alex! I would love to be your wife! YES!" Ibuki swallowed her breakfast before she said this and gave her fiancé a loving hug that was warm to the touch. It was deemed official as of this moment.

After that steamy night of sex…

After the forgiveness that changed everything…

After the betrayal that should've never happened…

After confessing their love through a hot game of Truth or Dare…

…Alex and Ibuki were now husband and wife.

The End

(Awww, now how sweet was this? This really makes up for my 'Project Hook-Up' error… at least, that how I feel. But, what do ya'll think? This is to all my fans. Hope ya'll enjoyed reading it as well as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and peace out, ya'll. No flames please as usual, thanks.)


End file.
